


[Podfic] Written On Your Heart

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every dwarf who has found his True One has a necklace with his/her name on it. Bilbo finds out from Bombur and Thorin gets quite fidgety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Written On Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Written On Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092617) by [ca_te](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te). 



Cover Art provided by my forever companion, Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHobbit%5D%20Written%20On%20Your%20Heart.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:43
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHobbit%5D%20Written%20On%20Your%20Heart.m4b) | **Size:** 8.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:43

## Reader's Notes

My darling, Kalakirya, this is a story about Ones. Who else could I give it to? :)

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
